


In The Wee Hours

by wildmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coughing, Hiding, M/M, a very gay harry, a very tired draco, asthma maybe?, cute gay lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmiracle/pseuds/wildmiracle
Summary: AU where Draco is sneaking around Hogwarts in the middle of the night and Harry being the curious little shit he is always checks the Marauder’s map in the middle of the night JUST in case someone is in the castle, sees Draco roaming and decides to take his Invisibility cloak and to follow Draco. Later on him having to hide Draco under the invisibility cloak with him because of a professor doing a nightly check on the castle.I got this prompt off tumblr, shout out to whoever wrote it.





	In The Wee Hours

All Harry could hear was Ron’s snoring. Blimey, it was deafening. Six years and it only continued to get louder. He grumbled and rolled over. He wasn’t what had kept him up originally (that had been the thoughts of a History of Magic test the next day), but it certainly wasn’t helping. Ron let out a room shaking snort. Holy Merlin. Harry reached out for his wand and the Marauder’s Map, his usual companions on a sleepless night. Murmuring, he poked at the parchment. The map was about as stationary as it ever, except for the Astronomy Tower. None other than Draco Malfoy was strolling through the halls, in the wee hours of the morning. Instantly Harry rolled out of bed, slipping the invisibility cloak out of his trunk at the foot of his bed.

 

He was used to these hallowed halls, having crept along them more times than he could count. He knew every creaking floorboard, which staircases were more temperamental than others, and where Peeves liked to set up shop. He made it to the Magical Sciences hallway in no time. Flipping the hood of the cloak from his head, he edged slowly but surely passed classrooms, his wand flickering more and more as his mind wandered. What was Draco doing up? The silver haired boy had been experiencing a slow decline since this year began, not that Harry had been paying attention… Well, maybe he had.

 

How could he not? Draco drove him crazy. He was always there, this perpetual presence. Since they were eleven they had been endlessly at odds. Even being in the same room made him tense. Harry didn’t know what it was. Perhaps it was the way that he had treated him since that day in Diagon Alley. The insufferable fashion in which he went about things, his endless bravado. His smirk. The steeliness of his blue eyes.

 

Speaking of steely, when Draco found Harry following him down the hallway his eyes were more stony than he had ever seen them.

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Potter?” he growled, his hands shaking slightly as he ran his pale fingers through his hair.

 

“I could say the same to you. What are you doing here at this time of night? I’m quite sure you aren’t stargazing.” Harry shot back, looking him over.

 

He looked terribly unwell close up. The shadows under his eyes were less of a tint, more of a bruise. Draco had always been pale, but it had been cream. Now it was a paperwhite. There was almost a blush to him, which was strange in it of itself, because Draco never got flushed. Not during the height of a Quidditch game, not in the heat of an argument, and Draco had never been embarrassed in all the years Harry had known him. He looked drawn, and when he breathed his chest rattled something awful. Harry felt a twinge of a something in his stomach. Not concern, surely, but something.

 

Draco was about to throw a retort back when there was a fumbling noise a quarter of the way down the hall. Harry instantly flipped his hood back on, safely obscured. Draco stared straight through him, looking panicked. Harry took a moment to deliberate, and then threw the cloak over him as well. They pressed themselves against the cold castle wall, so close that Harry felt Draco’s ragged heartbeat through his nightclothes. Filch was roaming. One would think that he would have something better to be doing at half past three in the morning, but yet there he was, with Mrs. Norris close on his heels.

 

He was still a ways away from them when Draco started coughing. It was an awful noise, sounding almost as though he was choking. Filch’s eyes flew up, looking at them. For a moment, they stood frozen, Harry’s mind whirring a million miles an hour. There was no way in the world that he wouldn’t find them if they didn’t move, and even then with two gangly teenagers under the cloak there was no way they could run. His eyes flicked about frantically, until they happened upon the door to the Astronomy Tower. Of course. Harry poked Draco’s side, which was still quivering with the effort of trying to hold in his barking coughs, and gestured to the door. Draco’s eyes widened with understanding, and they moved towards the door together as one. Harry quietly cracked the door and they rushed inside, silently closing it behind them. He quickly tapped the lock with his wand, and shoved it back into his pajama pants. Draco shook with the force of his coughs, his lungs struggling to get anything in.

 

“Wait, let’s get away from the door” Harry murmured, gently guiding him away.

 

He sat Draco down, holding his torso and lowering it to the staircase. They were in the open air now, and the January air was biting. Harry drew the cloak around Draco, and just happened to keep his arm around him. Draco bent over at the waist, hacking.

 

“Just breathe. It’s okay, in and out. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Please, Draco.” Harry whispered into his ear.

 

It took a bit, but after one last gravely rasp Draco had started recovering. Harry quickly withdrew his arm, and looked sideways at his former nemesis. Nemesis. Present tense? Past? Right now Harry wasn’t quite sure. His flaxen haired companion had his head in his hands, taking deep and slow breaths.

 

“Harry?” Draco started.

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.” Harry said in a low voice, that sounded a little strained.

 

“We should probably stay here for a bit, wait out Filch.”

 

“Good enough for me”.

 

They edged away from each other, leaning against opposite sides of the wall. Harry was lost in thought, his head bent so that he could look at the sky. Mars was bright tonight. Within a few minutes, he heard a snuffle and looked over. Draco was fast asleep, his head tilted all the way to his shoulder. Unbidden, a smile rose to Harry’s face. He slid across the stair and adjusted the invisibility cloak so it covered him better. Harry would let him sleep for a while.


End file.
